Miracles
by kpopfangirls101
Summary: This is our first fanfic! Please try to enjoy, and leave your opinions in the comment section! Thank you! Chanyeol X Reader Y/N and her brother are going to a concert. AN unexpected thing happens and Y/N finds herself in the arms of EXO member Chanyeol. Will Y/N fall for him or will she give up her dream?
1. Prologue

I was running. Running and running and running. I was running away. That day, I knew my life was over. It couldn't possibly be any worse, but it was only just the beginning…

This is Caroline. Hey guys! How are you doing? This is our first story, so please enjoy it ( you don't have to, but just try)! Angelina and I are really big fans of EXO, so we'll be doing a story for each member ( OT12). Sorry that the prologue was a bit short, but we'll be writing some long chapters in the future. Chanyeol is our bias, so we will be putting a lot of effort into our writing, but that doesn't mean we won't try in the other stories. EXO FIGHTING!

This is Angelina. YOLO PEEPS! As what my friend, Caroline said, this is our FIRST story, so try to enjoy it. Caroline is one of my best friends and she introduced me to kpop and at once, my fav band was EXO! This is our first fanfiction, and we are doing one for each member. Chanyeol is our bias but I still think Kai is awesome too! We both love writing so we will make sure all our fanfics are read worthy! Our chapters will all be pretty long and we will make it as interesting as we can. #CHANYEOL4EVER! EXO FIGHTING!


	2. Chapter 1

" Hey mom! I'm going to leave soon!" I yelled.

" OK! Just don't get hurt! Or die! And make sure your brother drives under the speed limit, not over." screamed my mother in reply. My family was a joyful bunch. We didn't get into a lot of fights, and my brother was the best sibling in the world! He bought both of us tickets to go see SNSD, EXO, Super Junior, Red Velvet, and f(x) perform at K - Con. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm basically talking in a language called K - Pop. My favorite band was EXO, but SNSD were my idols! They were so pretty ( despite the fact that they did get plastic surgery), and they were all funny and smart. They were perfect.

" Come on Y/N! We're going to be late! You do want the best seats in the concert hall, right?" my brother said sarcastically.

"Of course I want the best seats! What? Do you think I'm mental?" I replied irritably.

" Nah, I was just joking, but I am serious that we're going to be late if you don't finish your makeup within 20 minutes," my brother snapped. My brother also loved SNSD, but he hated EXO. I mean, of course. Every male fan that's going to the concert are fans of the girl groups. On the other hand, the female fans are there for the boy bands. It's obvious.

" Okay, okay! I'll finish up in five minutes," I said.

Then, we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 2

" Welcome to K - Con! How is everybody doing?" inquired the MC.

" EXCELLENT!" screamed everybody.

" Well, that's good to hear. Now let's give it up for SNSD!" said the MC excitedly. The crowd howled and screamed and yelled ( mostly the boys). Then, the lights went down, and the audience went silent.

" Gee, gee, gee, gee! Baby, baby!" sang a group of girls in an angel-like tone.

" Woohoo!" screamed my brother. People started staring at him, but then everybody, even the girls, cheered for SNSD. The members of SNSD " winked" at us, and about half of the male fans fainted. *Sigh* Males just can't stand how pretty we girls are.

I wondered," How can these fans see them ' wink' from such a far distance away?"

Then, my brother said," Sis, aren't they pretty?"

" Of course they are!" I said quickly. How could anybody think that they are ugly?! Even before plastic surgery, their high school photos looked fabulous. " I am awed by the short amount of time the makeup artists use to put on makeup on their faces!"

" Do you never stop thinking about makeup?" my brother asked.

" Well, it depends. If I'm doing something else, my mind will think about the thing I'm doing, but for now, we're watching idols who have layers of makeup on," When I finished my sentence, all the lights went out.

" Is it just me, or did the power go out accidentally?" said my brother, in a shaking tone.

" I think you're right. ' Gee' wasn't even finished -," I whispered, but before I could finish, the concert hall shook. Then, a bunch of screams broke out at the back of the hall.

" Put your hands up, or else all of you will perish in this room!" screamed a mysterious voice. Simultaneously, all of our hands shot up. " Good… Now, leave all your precious belongings and leave. If you don't, well, you'll just be checked outside." My brother and I gulped, but we began to leave our money and jewelry in our cup holders. We stood up and left the concert hall with everybody else. We marched slowly out the EXIT doors, and saw rifles. I kept staring at the ground, clutching my brother's hand strongly.

" Y/N, are you OK?" my brother asked softly.

" I'm just a little scared, but fine. Are you okay?" I replied.

" Yeah! I'm fine. I hope the K - Pop groups left safely."

" Yeah, me too." Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed my neck. I struggled to free myself, but the grip of the strange man was too powerful. I was beginning to suffocate.

" Y/N, hold on! I'll save you," my brother said encouragingly quickly.

" Shut up, you rascals. Has none of your parents taught you kids to shut up?!" roared one of them, while picking up my brother with one hand. They dropped us onto the ground and punched us in the back. I spit out blood. The other people just stared at us in horror, while the guards pointed at me and laughed. On the other hand, my brother was unconscious.

" That ought to teach those kids some manners!" cackled the other guard. I was also beginning to lose my sight, until a hand stroked my face carefully.

" Are you okay?" asked the mysterious person kindly.

I couldn't say anything but, " Yeah. What about my brother though?"

" He'll be fine, but you shouldn't move. You got hit pretty badly." I drifted off to Fantasyland shortly.


	4. Chapter 3

The Sun was shining bright, despite that it was winter. I shuffled around the bed I was lying on, until I realized what happened yesterday. I quickly sat up, though my head started hurting real bad, and looked around for my brother.

" Bro! Bro! Where are you?!" I screamed ( sort of). Then, I heard a bunch of feet shuffling towards the room I was lying in. I paused for a moment, and hid under the warm sheets of somebody else's. I heard the knob twist and the door opening. I held my breath for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the lavender sheets flew into the sky, uncovering my shocked body.

" What the HECK just happened?!" I managed to mumble.

" Well, I lifted the sheets off of your body. You know, the oxygen under the sheets aren't good for your body, right?" the stranger said. I finally looked up and became a human statue. The person standing right in front of me was Park Chanyeol. Like literally THE Park Chanyeol. Omygosh! He was so cute!

" What are you staring at?" he asked cutely. Wait, did I just say that he talked cutely?! What?!

I finally got to my senses and replied, " Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're standing right here, in front of my face. 'And as cute as ever," I added in mentally. " But do you know where my brother is?"

" Oh, he's in the room next door. Do you want me to take you there?"

" That would be the best option, but what do you mean ' take you there'?"

" Don't worry about that. Let's just go meet your brother." I found myself in his arms, being carried out of the room. When we were out of that room, I found about 11 pairs of eyes glued onto my face. They were the other members of EXO.

" Uhh, hello," I whispered.

" Oh! Hello there. What's your name?" asked Lay.

" My name is Y/N," I replied.

" Wow! Such a pretty name," commented Chen.

" Thank you," I said politely. " May I go see my brother?"

" Sure!" replied Chanyeol. Chanyeol was my bias, so I started blushing ( because of his husky voice, and the fact that _I_ was in his arms). Luckily, my hair was long and black, so it covered my face.

" We're HERE!" screamed Chanyeol. I looked up to see my brother sleeping deeply with his head completely bandaged.

" Not so loud, Park! You'll wake Y/N's brother. Seriously, you need to eat some chill pills," scolded D. O.

" Sorry…" said Chanyeol sulkily.

" It's okay. My brother is a deep sleeper. You'll only wake him up by pouring really hot water on his face." I said.

" Don't support him Y/N! You'll only spoil him even more!" said D. O.

" Sorry." I said.

" It's fine. D. O. is always so serious and strict. Lighten up already!" said Luhan in a comforting voice.

" May I come down and sit by my brother?" I asked Chanyeol.

" Are you sure you can walk?" he asked cautiously.

I assured him and said," Yes. I'll be fine, but can you explain what happened yesterday?"

" We'll tell you everything," said Kris.

" Thank you."

" You don't have to be so polite, Y/N! We're your friends!" cried Baekhyun.

" Yeah!" the other members chimed in. I suddenly felt a rush of tears. I swore to God that if I cried in front of these handsome boy gods, I would suicide (or possibly die of embarrassment) But of course, God wasn't on my side today, so I started crying like a lost kid that was going to get murdered by a stranger.

" Hush, Y/N. It's going to be okay." said D. O.

" Whoa, you're being nice today!" said Sehun in a surprised tone.

" Is there a law saying that you can't be nice once in a lifetime?" hissed D. O. right back.

" See, you're being mean again." pointed out Xiumin.

" UGH!" screamed D. O. and he facepalmed himself. When he looked up, he had a massive bruise on his forehead! Everybody started laughing hysterically, while I started chuckling.

" May I see my brother and get an explanation," I repeated after the chuckles died down.

" Come this way," said Tao, calmly putting on a straight face.


	5. Chapter 4

" Well, here's the deal. You probably remember that yesterday, these robbers came. They basically stole all of the goods and valuable things that belonged to the audience members, like you," started Suho. I nodded up and down. " When everybody was exiting, they just randomly selected you and your brother to bully. You were thrown onto the ground and was punched in the face. You probably already blacked out by then. Your brother, on the other hand, was bludgeoned with a rifle for a long time. Finally the police came, and arrested them, but both of your wounds were very deep. Plus, you were bleeding like crazy. So, Chanyeol ran to the rescue with Lay and was able to save you and your brother, before the ambulance came," Suho told me. I pondered this story, and then realized something weird.

" How was Lay able to heal me so quickly. You said my wounds were pretty deep, so how is it possible?" I inquired carefully.

" Sheesh, she has a good eye," mumbled Kai.

" Don't say that, Kai! It'll only urge her to ask even more questions!" scolded Tao.

" I'm just wondering, that's all. If you guys don't want to tell me, I'm okay with that," I said calmly.

" It's just that… Well, it is really hard to understand the situation," said D. O. with a frown. I understood that this was a touchy subject, and looked at the time. It was 11 PM.

" OH NO! It's 11, I also have school tomorrow! Well, thanks for helping me. I appreciate all your hard work! See ya' guys!" I yelled. While I was heading for the front door, a bony hand gripped my right shoulder. A shiver ran through my entire body. I slowly turned around, expecting an EXO member, but it was my brother! " Bro, you need to rest! You should stay here with EXO! Just call your boss and tell him that you have an injury! And it's not a lie!"

" I can't, Y/N. I feel very uncomfortable living with idols who are strangers to me."

" No! You have to rest and keep your body healthy. Besides, if you become good friends with them, I can get free autographs from them!" I exclaimed.

" Seriously?!" he said in shock ( and awe).

" Yep," I said simply.

" Whoa! I can't believe you are my sibling! You think about this stuff when you also have injuries?!" he screamed/ asked in shock.

" You have even worse injuries than mine," I pointed out.

" OK, OK! You win!" my brother said. He finally gave in. I quickly said my goodbyes to the members and my brother. I glanced at him, but he didn't seem to notice, so I left swiftly.


	6. Chapter 5

" OMO! Where were you, Y/N? Your dad and I were so worried. Where have you been, and WHERE'S YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" my mom screamed.

" Eesh! You don't have to be so loud. Calm down mother! Bro is at EXO's house. Have you heard the news?" I said sweetly.

" Of course we heard the news! You and your brother were being killed vigorously!" yelled my dad from upstairs. He must've paced around his room for about 500 times. He does that when he's panicking/ worried.

" Yeah, so anyways, Park Chanyeol kinda saved us and stuff. We were very thankful!" I said.

My mom nodded approvingly, until she realized the fact that EXO saved us, so exclaimed," What?! Are you sure it was EXO who saved you two? Wasn't it a police officer?"

" No! I am not bluffing! I have proof! See~" I said while glaring at my mom. I opened up my phone and showed her the pictures I took at EXO's dorm. Then, I noticed that my mom was glaring at me. " Uhh, what are you staring at mom?" I said uneasily.

" Let's see," she said, while scanning my face slowly. " Did you make out with any of the boys?"

" WHAT MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I'm too young to be dating! I am ONLY 18 years old, " I exclaimed.

" You do understand that you're supposed to be at least dating, right? All of your friends probably have at least dated before." she replied angrily.

" Besides, why do you want me to make out with them?" I retorted.

" Well, I want to be popular and have loads of money…" my mom said with greed.

" SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE BEING SO GREEDY! How can you even think like that?" I exclaimed, with anger boiling in my stomach.

" I'm just kidding. No need to be so serious, but I'm only saying this because it seems to me that you especially like one of the members. Who was it? Park Chanyeol?" she laughed. I was pretty sure that she was trying to tick me off. In the end, I just slapped my forehead softly.

" I'm pretty tired mom. I think I'll rest in my room," I calmly replied.

" OK! Just relax for now, but you still have to finish your homework~" she said.

" Oh crap! I totally forgot about homework. At least I finished most of it at school, and I'm glad my mom has a good memory," I thought. " Thanks, mom!" I said.


	7. Chapter 6

I got there quickly, only a ten minute drive. I hopped out of the car, and saw a dark and shadowy figure standing on the driveway. I couldn't exactly see who it was, but the dim lights of the garden lights showed just enough that it proved to me that it was a male. " Bro!" I yelled. The figure's head shot up and looked at my direction. I waved and he waved back.

" Sis! How are you? I missed you for the past couple hours!" my brother said sweetly.

" Don't try to use aegyo as your secret tool! You know you're going to get into trouble!" I replied sternly.

" I wasn't trying to use my aegyo on you. And besides, you know that I have no aegyo!" he said calmly.

" I'm pretty sure not a lot of older brothers or sisters say cheesy lines all day. For the majority, they say nice stuff so they can get what they want. So, how about you buying me a T4 bubble tea drink this Saturday?" I said, with a little edge in my voice. I knew my voice was egging him. He wasn't sure if I was trying to trick him, or if I really _really_ wanted a bubble tea.

" OK! Fine! But you have to repay me!" he said.

" Then, I'll let you drive my convertible!" I blurted. His eyes started glowing. " As long as you don't crash my car, I'll let you drive." My brother was one of the best drivers in the house, so I shouldn't be worried, but I was worried. Once he has something he wants, he goes bonkers! We bought him a mechanical robot that you could program, and he somehow programmed it to bend all of our kitchen knives. Weird…

" I know, I know. You don't have to worry, you scaredy-cat."

" What'd ya' say?!" I threatened.

" Nothing…," my brother replied sheepishly. I didn't question my brother any further, and we were on our way home. Luckily, when we got home, we were able to finish our homework quickly and quietly. Despite the fact that I was tired, I was still a little hyper, so I wrote everything that happened down in my diary. My diary was a haven for my disturbing memories and thoughts. I made sure that everything was in detail, but I had to leave out the part where Chanyeol - Oppa picked me up. If my mom read that part, I would be dead within seconds.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, I woke up with dark circles and messed up hair that was becoming a legit birds' nest.

" Ugh! What is wrong with me!" I screamed. When I looked into the bathroom mirror, I realized I was blushing big time. I started slapping my cheeks, and looked at my hands. All I could see was a bunch red splats. " Why am I so blushy and girly all of a sudden? It's like being with Chanyeol all over agai- wait. Why am I thinking of HIM?! ARGHH!" I screamed and face palmed myself, and instinctively, for no apparent reason, slapped the mirror. " God, why?!" I whispered, barely.

" Uh… What's going here?" asked my brother shyly.

" Nothing much. Besides hitting and hurting myself, do you need anything?" I said. I had to literally strain my voice to say my question. I was not off to a good start.  
When I finally finished getting ready for school and eating breakfast, I became hyper. Like, I was starting to jump up and down when EXO songs came up, and I became addicted to Super Junior. I'm not usually like this. I have always played the calm and mature type, but I guess I was still frazzled after the long day at EXO's house and the concert. Oh GOD! If only I could see Chanyeol - Oppa again… " Wait, why am I thinking about him?!" I shrieked in my mind. " You know it's impossible that Chanyeol will speak with you ever again. Besides, he was dating Sandara Park from 2NE1 or something like that... They looked great together, and the duets they sang/played were melodious. It felt like the songs were sent from heaven." I finally gave up on the idea of meeting Chanyeol or EXO at all for the rest of my life. Eventually, my iPod played " A Million Pieces" by Kyuhyun ( of Super Junior). The music was so enticing that I didn't even noticed the tall young man standing right in front of me. I accidentally knocked right into his chest.

" Uh - oh. Who do we have here," said the stranger. I knew at that moment that this dude had a big smirk slapped right onto his face.

" Oh! I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I quickly explained. I didn't want it to be one of those movie scenarios where everything becomes quiet and awkward, but you're still babbling about how you were being careless, and - you probably get the point. When I finally looked up after shaming myself a billion times, I saw a boy with hazel brown hair and dark brown hair like thick chocolate. I realized it was Park Chanyeol.

" Huh! You finally realized!" he smirked. I was really loving that smirk. I couldn't get enough of it, but I had studies and extracurriculars to focus on. I was a straight A student at the best art and music school/ university in the world; I couldn't let love get in the way.

" Um… So what do you want?" I inquired slowly. Then I realized a familiar person behind him. It was Mrs. Park! She's my current flute, violin, piano, and guitar teacher at the school/university, and she's awesome! I bowed 90-degrees toward her direction, when I realized that Chanyeol was just staring. " What are you staring at?! Behave and bow at Mrs. Park! You're being rude." I hissed threateningly. Instead, he gave me a puzzled look.

" Oh, Y/N! You're being to polite. Have you met my son, Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol, you're being rude! What have I taught you over the years?! You're making me look bad," Mrs. Park said sweetly.

" Wait - PARK CHANYEOL IS YOUR SON?!" I said loudly. I had problems with asthma, so it prevented me from yelling or screaming or shouting.

" Yes, of course he is. You should also meet my husband. Here," Mrs. Park said, while dragging her husband, whom was writing a schedule or something down in a notebook.

" Hello, young woman! What is your name?" said Mr. Park quickly. I barely saw his transition of slipping his mechanical pencil into his back pocket and putting his notebook into a leather bag.

" My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you, Mr. Park. How are you doing?" I said politely.

" Nice to meet you, too. And I'm doing fine. How about you?"

" Well," Suddenly, Mrs. Park put both of her hands on my shoulders, and lead me to my first period class. We were one hour early, but who cared?" Here you go. By the way, you were being too polite. You're one of the best students I have, so you don't have to be polite. Talk casually and be normal," she whispered.

" OH! Thank you so much, but I think it'll be a little hard for me to _not_ be formal to my teacher." I replied. I was really thankful that Mrs. Park helped me with that awkward situation, but I did admire that Mr. Park was formal and organized, even to a person who was younger than him. I quickly came back into reality by feeling a light tap on my shoulder.

" So anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm - we're here, right?" said Chanyeol. I knew it was him, because his dark and husky voice was easy to remember.

" You're right about that, but I don't mind you staying around me, as long as you don't disturb my studies," I said calmly. I loved EXO, but I wasn't a crazy fan; if I met SNSD, I would go crazy!

" Just as I thought. So, EXO and other SM artists are here - " his sentence was broke off by a group of loud boys running towards what seems to be f(x).

" Please continue," I permitted, as the rowdy group sprinted past us. They probably didn't even notice us, but we were too focused on our conversation to notice that they found a shortcut through the classroom to get to the other side.

" Continuing on, we're here to scout for musicians, composers, and trainees here at this prestigious school. If we were to find someone who was very talented in all three categories, they'll be all three, except that they'll be more busier." he said.  
" Wow! He actually sounds smart!" I thought in awe. I thought he was an average person, but he was still my bias for being the " happy virus" of EXO. " Cool! Can you accept freshmens at this school, too?" I inquired.

" Yes, of course. We just need somebody who has talent in one or more out of the three categories. It doesn't matter the person's age, all that matters is the amount of his or her talent." informed Chanyeol.

" So that means I can enter?" I asked.

" Yep," said Chanyeol simply.

" How are you going to find ' talent' in this university/ school?"

" That's simple. Each student next week will be put in a classroom privately with either a SM artist or the managers or the chairman himself. If you impress the private judge you have, you have passed the first test. After that, you'll perform in front of the entire Board of Directors. Then, you'll perform in front of all the SM artists. If we like you, you're a musician, composer, or trainee,"

" Wait, so there's three rounds in total?!"

" Yep,"

" Are you kidding me?!"

" Nope," I literally facepalmed myself. Not only did I realize that Chanyeol was a superstar WHO WAS TALKING TO ME, I have the chance of actually becoming an artist. My parents both graduated with a PhD degree and became successful business people, but despite being very strict about grades, they supported whichever career I chose to do. So, I wanted to become an artist, and when I told them that, they exploded with happiness! They wanted more variety in the family, so they hugged me to death for about one hour straight . I loved their reaction, but I don't want to be hugged to death. I mean, I was like 17 already! That would be a really bad way to die…or possibly suffocate.

" Earth to Y/N! Are you there?" asked Chanyeol, concern lacing his tone.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Um, what do you want now?" I replied as calmly as I could. I still don't understand my ability to be able to be calm in a crazy situation like now. At least most of the time. It was getting harder since THE PARK CHANYEOL was standing in front of me!

" You know, I wanted to be your judge for the first round, so is that okay?" Chanyeol said bashfully. That was a weird reaction, but I kind of liked it.

" Sure. I would be delighted." I said happily. Then, I heard cooing sounds behind me.

" Is love in the air? I think I sense something like that!" said a familiar tone, yet I couldn't depict who it was. I had heard it somewhere before but I couldn't quite place it.

" UGH! I'm just being polite to my mom's favorite student. She'll be so angry at me if I don't be all gentlemanly! Now please SHUT UP!" Chanyeol snapped at Kai.

" Oh! Don't be rude to us. We're your brothers!" said Baekhyun putting on a sad face when he was really laughing in the inside.. No matter what the situation, he still was an optimistic person even though he likes to tease us a bit.

" Stop teasing him! Like you said, we're brothers, and we have to be kind and supportive to each other," said Kris. I'm sure I have a chance on being picked. Ever since I heard EXO's music, I was constantly trying to make up my own. I have gotten pretty good now and have a pretty good chance of getting picked.

" I think-" Just as I was about to say my thought to Chanyeol, I heard a scream behind me.

" AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! It really is him!" A group of girls raced past me and engulfed Park. I was still able to see him, because he was so tall. He could reach out a hand and touch the ceiling if he wanted too. He was literally taller than my brother, who's taller than my dad! The supposed leader of the pack started cooing and was sliding up to Park. She was no doubt the prettiest of the group, with long silky hair ( colored blonde) and beautiful hazel eyes. She started hugging and nuzzling him even though Park had the most disgusted and retorted look on his face, which obviously suggested that he didn't exactly like what that stranger was doing to him. When Dumb Blonde ( I was really hating her now) put her hand on Park's chest, I was surprised to feel a flare of jealousy tear through my heart. The rest of EXO was trying to pry the girls off of Park, but the girls seemed to have iron grips and was stuck like superglue on him.

Dumb Blonde whispered in Chanyeol's ear, " Want to go out tonight?" That's when I totally lost it. I marched straight up to Park, pushing the girls left and right, not caring what they were crying about, like chipped nails and destroyed hairdos and grabbed him by the collar ( maybe not a good idea, but still, I had to do something). I was not going to let a snotty little girl push around my bias. Sometimes these crazy fans really need to take a drink of cold water and possibly dump some on there heads and cool it. Luckily, Mrs. Park noticed the commotion and brought EXO ( including Chanyeol) and me to safety.

" Thank you so much! You really saved us there, Mrs. Park!" I said, still holding his collar, causing Park to lean down to my height.

" That was no big deal. Thank you so much for standing up for my son. I know I should be complaining on your actions, but seriously, you did something not regular fans would do. Instead of just going up to him and showing off, you actually showed that you care about him. Not just because he is a world famous star, but because you understood that he needed the help. I owe you one!" she replied.

" No, no, no, NO! I owe you one!" I exclaimed, my voice rising with each word, but that was the wrong thing to do. I quickly got an asthma attack, and fell to the ground, straining to breath in as much oxygen as I possibly could. I let go of Chanyeol's collar.

" Oh no! Not again! She had soo many asthma attacks in the beginning of the school year! What am I going to do with her!?" said Mrs. Park warily. She quickly grabbed my bag and rummaged through it's contents, almost dumping everything on the floor, trying to find my inhaler. She found it after a couple seconds of rummaging and handed it gently to me. I took a great gulp of much needed oxygen and after a couple of inhales and exhales, I felt as good as new.

" You know, Y/N, if I was always by your side, I will help you no matter what," whispered Chanyeol in my ear. I looked at him and he quickly looked away, blushing hard. I realized I was heating up, and apparently the other boys did. That means…* Gulp*

" Teehee ( Ryan Higa reference)! I really smell love in the air!" said Chen with his troll face on. I looked around and found that everyone except D. O., had a derpy face on. Tao was laughing so hard that he sounded like a girl. If I wasn't there to see him laugh, I was pretty sure that I would've confused him with a crazy fan girl.

I facepalmed myself ( again) and said," If you guys are going to continue rambling on how there's ' love' in the air, you're going to late for the introductory speech at the MPR ( MultiPurpose Room).

" Shoot! She's right! We have to get going! Thanks for the reminder, and if you see the Valedictorian of this school/ university, mind telling him or her that she has to prepare, too?" exclaimed Suho.

" Ahem! You're talking to the Valedictorian right now! Oh, I need to tell my brother. Our school actually has two Valedictorians, my brother and I. Technically, the people you saved," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. They just stared at me with wide eyes and mouths gaped open. " What?! It's not that hard to ace this school! If you take extra classes and lessons, it could get you anywhere!" They still looked at me in shock. " Earth to EXO! Let's get going!" EXO finally came back from who-knows-where, maybe EXO land or something, and headed to the MPR. We saw my brother and I waved him over.

" What now sis?" he asked.

" We have to do some speeches about the recruiting thingy. You've done this before, so what are we supposed to say?" I replied.

" That's simple. Just follow my lead, okay?"

" Got you," My brother and I have some sort of bond that we don't quite understand, but we're able to understand each other without even speaking or doing anything. We're not even twins; usually twins have this capability, but we have it, too.

" Now, let's welcome all of the SM artists and directors. Valedictorians, please come up, too," said the booming voice of our principal.

" Would our valedictorians like to say anything?"

" Yes, we would like to welcome and greet these idols and directors. They have taken their time to come and pick up students who have talent in the music industry," started my brother. I quickly took over.

" In this music and art school, there are many talented students. If anyone is able to be picked up, we would like to congratulate to early. Let's all work our hardest, and FIGHTING to everyone!" I said.

" We will have the informational pamphlets on the tables outside," continued my brother.

" Now, a word with the directors of SM," I said.

" Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time. We would like to say how much we appreciate the teachers and coaches. They have supported our entertainment business for a long time, and they have impacted many students, like you. Some of the idols we have on stage actually have graduated from here, like: Park Chanyeol, Suho, SeoHyun, and Sunny. They have graduated with honor rolls here, and have become great stars. Let's give them a round of applause!" I noticed that SeoHyun and Chanyeol both have stood right next to me! I was fangirling so much in the inside. They were my biases in SNSD and EXO! They are awesome!

" Thank you so much valedictorians and SM people. You may all sit down," said the principal. After that, it was regular announcements and information about the audition. Then, I thought of something.

" Bro, why didn't you get in or at least audition for SM?" I asked.

" Well you see sis, being at an artistic and musical school doesn't mean you have to aim to become an artist. I actually went for a job, so I couldn't make it to the practice sessions. I did get in, but I didn't have enough time. Remember, I'm only one year older than you," replied my brother.

" OH! That makes much more sense. Do you recommend to try it out?"

" Duh! It's a great learning experience, and plus you're the best at playing the flute, violin, piano and guitar!" Apparently, Chanyeol and SeoHyun overheard our whispered conversation, and pulled us both to the corner of the MPR, basically backstage.

" You know how to play the guitar, violin, piano, and flute?!" said SeoHyun, shocked.

" It's really not many instruments. I remember that Irene of Red Velvet can play five," I replied.

" I know, but she's older than you. Both of you must be talented!" exclaimed Chanyeol, pointing at my brother and I.

" It's nothing much really," mumbled my brother. He was in a daze to see SeoHyun. Taeyeon was his bias, but to be able to see his second bias was an almost dream-come-true. And SeoHyun had noticed, too. She just laughed quietly, and I think I got a nosebleed. I was even charmed by her charm.

" Can you play a duet or something?!" asked both of them in unison.

" Sure, why not? Sis, are you okay with it?" said my brother softly.

" Yup!" I said ecstatically. I couldn't wait to show a duet with my brother! We were always invited to big concerts and performances with our duets. This will be a piece of cake, except for the fact that Chanyeol is like a professional in the guitar, and SeoHyun was the master at the piano, and she was pretty good at the guitar. This was going to be tough to actually really impress them

" So… When will be performing?" I inquired.  
" That's easy to answer. RIGHT NOW!" shouted Chanyeol. I heard some shuffling outside.

" Chanyeol, don't be too loud, now," scolded SeoHyun kindly.

"OK, OK, Ok!" replied Chanyeol.

" Let's get our instruments first," said my brother in rather composed figure. He finally calmed down, and was behaving himself.  
" I'll go grab my guitar, and you'll tune the piano at Mrs. Park's room. Got it?" I informed.  
" Got you," replied my brother. We nodded at the same time, and separated. I sprinted across the campus ( my brother probably did too), and came upon my fourth period class. I flung open the metal door, and quickly spotted my large guitar case. I grabbed it, and sprinted to Mrs. Park's room. I saw Chanyeol and SeoHyun leisurely walking to the class, so I took that chance to prepare myself.  
When I entered the room, I saw that my brother was already 75% finished tuning the piano, so I helped him tune the rest. My guitar was already in tune, so I just needed to set up the chairs and sheet music.

" Are you finished yet, sis? I think they're right around the corner!" screamed my brother from the closet at the corner of the room. He was probably getting some materials to clean the instruments.

" Almost! I just have to get the stands now!" I replied loudly, but making sure that I wouldn't get another asthma attack again. " Now I'm finished! Are you?"

" Yep," Just at that moment, the door knob twisted, revealing what was supposed to be two guests. Instead, a whole stampede of idols, teachers, and students came rushing into the room. Among the whole traffic of people, I spotted Mrs. Park with her comforting smile on. I received courage and immediately told everyone to calm down and sit down.  
Once everything was finished getting organized, we began to play " 3. 6. 5." by EXO. It was as lively as the original version, but it sounded beautiful with classical instruments. Next, we played " Haru Haru" by Big Bang, and finished with " Lion Heart" by SNSD. But the crowd cheered and jeered for an encore, so we decided to do some remixes with some looping.

" Audience members, please sit still! We're just grabbing some materials for our encore performance. We'll be back in five to 10 minutes!" cried my brother. We quickly grabbed all the plugs and outlet, and set up everything as quickly as could. The audience hushed themselves when we started to tune, and we were on our way. Our remix included the songs: " Sorry Sorry" by Super Junior , " 4 Walls" by f(x), " Goodbye Summer" by f(x) ( including EXO's D. O.), and ended with " You Think" by SNSD. When we finished, there was no applause. I looked at my brother and realized that both of us were tensed by the shocking silence. As we began to doubt ourselves, my best friend GaEun started hollering and congratulated us. I began to relax, and before I knew it, everyone was giving us a standing ovation. Our principal looked at us with such pride that he learned how to do an oversized eye smile, but Tiffany's ( from SNSD) eyesmile still looked better.  
When everyone was evacuated slowly out the room, I felt a slight touch on my left shoulder. I quickly turned my head, but my neck made a loud cracking sound that made me wince. I stood up, holding my neck and then tripped over my stand and sheet music and as a grand finale, face planted right into Chanyeol's chest.

" Oh, good grief! Not again! This is the second time I've seen your sister faint on me!" whined Chanyeol gripping my shoulders as he supported me.

" I'm really sorry! My sister is very careless and can be a total drag. Let me take of her now," apologized my brother.  
" Nah, it's okay. I can handle her weight," and with that, He laid me down carefully on the carpet floor.


	9. Chapter 8

" Huh? Where am I?" I asked warily, shaking my head to clear the haze around my eyes.

"FINALLY! I was beginning to think you had died and gone to mourn," a boyish voice shouted.

" OUCH!" My head was now echoing that shout over and over again, making my headache even worse to the point that I was gripping the sheets so hard that my knuckles turned white... I opened my eyes hesitantly, and the first thing I saw was a giant freakin' brown eye staring right at me. " AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I squeezed my eyes close again and hid under the covers.

" Hush… Calm down, Y/N! You'll be okay! Will she be okay, doctor?" said the boyish tone again.

" She'll be okay, but she slammed her head on your chest hard, though. I think she'll have to stay at the hospital for a couple days, or even a week!

" Oh, so now it's MY fault that I am so muscular?!" exclaimed the voice. I think it was either Chanyeol's or my older brother's? But if you were thinking logically, It would probably be Chanyeol's, I mean, he has a 6 PACK. My brother has less muscles than a sloth! His chest would be so soft, it could be mistaken for a oversized walking pillow! Anyways, I was glad that Chanyeol was there for me. Wait, WHY WAS HE THERE?! I mean why am I even thinking about him. * Facepalm* " My grades will definitely go down if I keep thinking about him!" I thought with panic. I really didn't want to lose my grades, but somewhere deep down, I knew that I wouldn't let my grades drop. I was next to a professional musician; I would pick up something at least.

" Hello? Are you awake or are you sleep - sitting?" asked Chanyeol. I didn't even know if sleep - sitting was thing, but apparently, according to him, Chanyeol thinks it is. It's so cute how he has his own set of rules and everything, kinda like he is king of his own world…..maybe with a princess- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! I really have to stop thinking about him like that…

Anyways, I replied back to him in a nasally whiny voice," I am awake, for your information, and I'm feeling perfectly fine. It's just that my head is pounding really hard."

" Was it because of you're so familiar with my deep husky , most handsomest voice ever?" asked Chanyeol slyly with a smirk on his face. I felt my face burning up, because what he said was the truth. I could listen to his all day, but he was busy every single day, so that was impossible. " Is it?"

" Yes!" I blurted.

" OH MY GOSH! Just look at you. You're soo cute and adorable! Look at your red cheeks!" exclaimed Chanyeol.

" I am not cute! I -" but before I could finish, I was interrupted by him.

" You may think that you're not cute, but in reality, you're really adorable!"

" Let me finish! I am a composed lady who has no intentions to fangirl over some idol that I really really like!" I scolded.

" Did I just hear you say, really really like?" Chanyeol smirked at me." I know you're not that kind of fan, but I do know for sure that you like us, but you seem to like a group better," said Chanyeol. I was shocked! I didn't realize that he was this observant, but he was able to get all the facts straight. Except for one… EXO was my favorite boy group, but SNSD were my favorite girl group.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT?!" I exclaimed. He just gave me that smirk again. I hate it when he does that super cute smirk, but I still can't get enough of it!

" Lets just say that I have my own sources, anyway, you STILL didn't answer my question…." Park replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

I felt my face burning up.

" I-I-I- you know what? I might actually be saying the truth!" I retorted back at him, " YOU shouldn't care anyways!"

" What if I do?" Chanyeol breathed softly as he stared deep into my eyes.

We moved closer and closer together and-

"PARK CHANYEOL! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" came a shout from downstairs that was the unmistakable voice of Kai.

Park and I pulled back and he jumped to the door. With an apologizing look over his shoulder, he went bounding down the stairs. I just sat there, bewildered, staring at the door which Chanyeol had just exited through. " What would have happened if Kai haven't shouted out?" I thought to myself outloud," Would we might have kis - OH MY GOSH! What if?!

" Are you okay, honey? Your pulse seems to be increasing peculiarly," said the doctor.

That snapped me out of attention, so I replied," I think my head is just hurting a little more. Is it okay if I lie down for a while?"

" Of course. Just make sure you don't hit your head again," answered the doctor jokingly, " Wouldn't want the EXO group _SUE_ me if you have another concussion.

I slowly drift to sleep…


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining through my window.

" Finally! You are finally awake! It seems that you are able to go home! Don't worry you didn't miss school. Luckily, you collapsed on Friday, and you have Monday off, so you have plenty of time to get back on your feet and get better relaxing at home. A limo has come to pick you up now," informed the doctor. I faced the window ( which had a really good view of the parking lot) and found that the doctor's information was correct indeed. Parked outside was a like a mile long black limo parked outside the door. I was getting excited, since I had only ridden a limo about 3 times in my whole life.

" Thank you very much! Am I ready to leave now?" I asked, longing to get out of the room as fast as possible since I had been cooped up for so very long... The sound of screams and the aroma of medicine stung my nose and my ears. I hated hearing those painful screams that other people's injuries cause. It just hurts my heart, but it makes me feel gratitude to how light my injuries were.

" Yes, you are free to go. Hope you feel better!" replied the doctor.

" Thank you!" I repeated, and I was on my way. When I walked out of the automatic doors of the stuffy and uncomfortable hospital, I felt the rush as fresh air fill my lungs. Then I heard a boy call something that sounded like my name. I think it was my name, but I wasn't so sure, so I cautiously followed the path towards the voice.

" Y/N! Come over here!" cried the voice again. I kept on following the voice, but I noticed that it was leading towards a skinny alleyway, but it was lit up pretty well. Every novel that I have read with kidnappers were usually located in a dark alleyways, but in this case, it seemed to be the opposite and plus, it was lit up pretty well. I continued to follow the path.

" See! I told you that stupid girl was curious!" cackled a voice. I turned around quickly, and noticed that they were the same dudes that attacked me and the rest of the audience in the concert hall.

" Wha - What the heck?! Why are you criminals here?!" I screamed in shock.

" We're here to catch some idiot girls, LIKE YOU!" screamed another. I was offended deeply. No one has ever called me stupid or an idiot, and my blood was bubbling with anger. I quickly took out something from my pocket, and luckily it was knife. I've taken many classes that teach you how to deal with many different weapons, but I was a pro at the knife. I never thought I would really use my skills though. I quickly fought them off, but I didn't notice that one of them snuck behind me. He locked my arms in a position where if you move your arms, your arms will break. Probably in half.

" Are you okay, Y/N? We've come to rescue you!" screamed my older sister. It was obvious that my sister was here, because her voice is really similar to mine, and we were also secretly bonded.

" Sis! You're here! Thanks!"

" You're dumb, ya' know! Who in the right mind would chase after a strange voice?!"

" Sorry! Being curious is my thing!"

" I think we might've figured out already!" screamed another voice. It was Kris'.

" Thanks!"

" No need to!" screamed the rest of EXO.

" Let's just get you out of this trap!" cried my older brother. Once all the dirty work was done, the police officers came right on time. They were arrested with no questions, and we were on our way.

" Seriously?! We were so worried for you!" scolded D. O. worry lines etching his face.

" Sorry~" I replied shamefully.

" Make sure you focus on what you're supposed to do, not walking to nowhere!" reassured Chanyeol.

" OK!" I said happily. By the time my lecture was finished, we were in front of my house. Everything looked about the same except it had a banner that said," WELCOME BACK Y/N! From EXO and Older Brother and Sister, and GaEun Park!" Their was rainbow balloons everywhere. It seemed like an army of rainbow unicorns had barfed all over the place.

" OHMYGOSH! Thank You so much!" I squealed and launched myself at the nearest EXO member that just happened to be D.O.

" Woah Woah Woah! Take it easy little sister! You just came back and still need time to recover! Besides, this was all practically Chanyeol's idea!"

" Really?" I looked at Chanyeol as I drew back a little from D.O. The little rascal just looked at me with his signature smirk in it's place. I let go of D.O. and charged to Chanyeol.

" Thank you so much oppa!" I exclaimed as I threw my legs around him and squeezed him tight. I placed a tiny peck on his cheek before I launched myself at the next member of EXO. When I was done hugging everyone, I risked a look over my shoulder at Chanyeol. He was looking at me with a spark in his eyes. He must like it when he makes someone happy! He is called the " Happy Virus" of EXO for a good reason.

" Your welcome~" said my sister. " But aren't you forgetting some people?" she pointed at herself," Some VERY VERY important people?!"

" I was going to launch at you guys next anyways," and I happily hopped up like a frog, and gave my older sister a bear hug.

" Don't forget your dear brother, who ordered the the balloons that look like unicorns who have barfed rainbows on it," chirped my brother. I fistbumped with him, because he literally read my mind word-for-word. And then I gave him a bear hug, too.

" C'MON, Y/N! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER! YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOUR BEST FRIEND, HAVE YOU?!" said GaEun Park. I grinned and leaped up and suffocated her for a full 45 seconds. I only knew that she needed air when she started hitting my back frantically, and gasped," LET GO OF ME! I GOING TO DIE!" I quickly jumped back to the ground, doing some flips and twists and Kung Fu moves with it. Tao looked impressed, and started battling with me. He tried to kick me, but I was too small and agile for him. I kneed him in the balls on purpose ( to teach him his own medicine, and that's one reason why you shouldn't mess with me), and he collapsed on the go and used his hand to cover his part. The rest of EXO winced and caressed their spot, too.

" Remind me to never fight her," Tao rasped from the ground still grabbing his sore spot." Next time I fight you, Y/N, I will definitely wear at least 5 layers of armor." He added with a small and forced chuckle.

" That teaches you a lesson. Just because I got injured doesn't mean I'm a weakling. Remember, _never judge a book by its cover_." I said, feeling triumphant... Or in this case, _never judge a girl by her looks!"_

" Got that!" said everyone, including the females.

" Anyways, everybody… Why don't we start the party, now?! Huh? It's getting, which is perfect, because I got everybody a license so we can all light fireworks!" announced Suho confidently, but I knew that everyone was still rattled up from my embarrassing performance.

" OK! LET'S GO! PARTY TIME ( it reminded me of " Party" by SNSD)!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Yehet!" screamed Sehun in reply. He was still doing that " yehet" thing… Oh well, he is the maknae for a reason.

And then everybody screamed," YEHET!" Then, we were on our way.

…TIME SKIP…

After the rowdy party was finished, we all decided to stay at my parent's house, because _some_ people were too lazy to drive home, but my parents didn't mind 'cause we had about 50 more guest rooms that weren't used for over 3 years. Despite that the party did take away about 85% of my energy, I still had 15% left, so we played charades with K - Pop songs. I guessed all of them correctly, but when it was my turn to dance, it went horribly. I never looked at the dance moves of a song; I focused more on the raps and the vocals. I passed a bunch of them, but I was able to get " Mr. Mr" by SNSD, " Growl" by EXO, " Ice Cream Cake" by Red Velvet, and " Mr. Simple" by Super Junior. Like I said earlier, I failed the rest. I even failed " Dope" by BTS, and that's one of the most memorable dances in the K - Pop industry.

" Whoa~ You literally failed your turn, Y/N~" groaned Lay.

" Sorry! I'm really sorry!" I apologized a billion times.

" It's okay! It's just a game… Nothing much," comforted Kai. I only nodded slightly, but I was still staring at my feet in shame.

" Anyways, next turn is yours!" said GaEun, breaking the awkward silence while pointing at my older brother. I stared appreciatively at her, and she replied back with a silly smirk.

" Moi! I'm going?!" screamed my brother.

" Yup," I replied.

" Yehet!" replied EXO. That really didn't help my brother's mood, and we knew. I wanted to tick him off.

" Can I guess?!" said GaEun. She knew I was planning to torment my brother. I quickly skipped to her side, and whispered in her left ear. She listened quietly, and grinned.

" OK," said everyone else. She quickly set up the iPhone, but instead of using the " K - Pop Dances" section, she chose the " K - Pop Dances ( Girl Groups)".

When my brother saw the first card, he looked directly at me, and said," WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, Y/N?! Are you trying to ruin your dear brother's life?" I only gave him a evil smile, and he knew his answer. He threw his hands up and and rolled his eyes," What did I ever do to deserve YOU as a sister!"

"Too _bad_! It's life!" I shouted back at him.

"Oh, I'll show you how I deal with things!" he said with a growl, and he leaped towards me and started tickling my sides.

"AHHH! Stop! I promise to stop!" I was at his mercy this time! I wish I could say that my dear brother really stopped and nothing bad would have happened, but alas, my stupid, dumb, and idiotic brother underestimated me. He was on top of me and I was underneath him. When he still kept tickling me, I brought my knee up and it hit him - right in the sweet spot!

"AHHH!" with a pained cry, my dear old brother jumped off me and rolled off. I took the advantage and jumped on him, tickling HIM this time!

" Y/N! STOP! PLEASE!" pleaded my brother. This time, my brother was at MY mercy. Aah! The sweet taste of revenge...

While tickling him, I caught Chanyeol's eye. Our gazes locked. With a sly smile on my face, I mouthed to him: _Human Pile!_ Chanyeol caught on immediately. With a smirk now on his face, he whispered my idea to Kai's ear. With slow smiles appearing on there faces, Kai whispered it to Baekhyun, Lay, Sehun, and so on. When I was sure everyone knew what was going to happen, I mouthed _1… 2… 3...GO!_ I leaned back and all at once, the EXO members jumped and landed in a human pile on my brother.

"WHOOSH!" all the air came out of his mouth in one big breath. As soon as my gullible brother realized what was happening, He started screaming. All of us started laughing. I mean, it was pretty funny to watch him try to fight his way out (unsuccessfully) when the EXO members are on top of him.

" NO! NO! Y/N! GET THE HUNKS OFF ME!" my poor brother screamed at me.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Who are you calling a hunk, bro?!" Chanyeol was quick to co-direct. With that said, Chanyeol started tickling my brother. My brother was now red in the face, being tickled to death, and being squished to death. Let's just say that it wasn't the most perfect sight in the world, but still, I felt like I was at the top of the world.

" Serves you right! Ha! Who's in a pinch now, huh? I'm pretty sure this is more amusing to everyone than watching you fail at dancing," I said between giggles.

"I forfeit all of my dessert for a week if you left me go!" my brother begged helplessly.

"Hmmm…," I pretended to think, "That will mean cobbler, pie, cake, whipped cream, and ice cream. Well, I guess I can make the exception THIS time!" I added.

"Awwwww! So nothing for us?" Chanyeol cried, pretending to be heartbroken.

I laughed at his cuteness and said," I'll share some with you Chanyeol-"

The rest of EXO shot with what could only be described as puppy eyes at me.

" Fine! I will share with Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, D.O and of course everyone else!"

"YAY!" EXO cheered!

" -and of course SNSD" I added in the end " I would never forget my idols! Wait, when did you guys barge into my house?!"

"We were waiting for that girl!" SNSD cheered also.

" Oh, we came when we finished the rest of the performance at your university/ school. It took three whole days! We saw limos parked with the EXO sign pasted on the side of the windows, so we joined in the party," replied Taeyeon. My brother got a nosebleed, and we were all laughing and talking when a tiny voice interrupted us.

"Um, hello? I'm still flattened roadkill right now, ya' know?" my brother rasped from his spot on the floor with EXO now using him as a sofa and sitting on him.

" Boys!" I scolded EXO." Stop using him as a sofa! There is a perfectly more comfier sofa right across the room!" Moaning and whining they got off and went to sit on the _real_ sofa. Only Chanyeol, the rascal remained.

" PARK CHANYEOL! YOU GET OFF HIM THIS INSTANT! I screamed, while laughing at him. His only reply was a smirk.

" I am not getting off of him!" he said, with an elfish smile. I needed to think of a plan, and when I saw D. O.'s owl eyes, I got one immediately.

" Well, bro… I guess I can't help you. He's too fat to carry or pull up, so you'll be suffering for an hour or so. Good luck! I need to get something from my room, so I'll be back in a second," I said slyly. Chanyeol's ears started turning red, and he got up and chased me to my room.

" God! You little brat! I swear I'll kill you if you say that again!" screamed Chanyeol. I kept running, but because Chanyeol was five inches taller than me, he caught up easily, and pinned me to my plushy bed. The landing was okay, but when I noticed that he was above me, the situation got a whole lot awkward.

" So…," said Chanyeol awkwardly. He was rubbing the back of his neck, which meant that he finally noticed the situation.

" I guess we better get going or else the others will think something's wrong," I said simply.

He knew I was right, but he pushed me down harder and said," Can we just stay like this for a couple minutes? I - I enjoy your company." The last part made me blush really hard, and what happened next was something that I was never expecting. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

" OH MY HOLY COW! DID THE PARK CHANYEOL JUST PECK ME ON THE CHEEK!" I screamed in my mind. And then, he started nipping at my right ear, noticing that whatever he was doing was making me very nervous and excited. He finally stopped, realizing that noises were coming from up the stairs.

" What the heck is going up there?" whispered Sunny. They must've gotten curious, and came upstairs to spy on us. But there was another faint sound coming from outside. I looked out my side window, and saw obnoxious fans trying to barge into our house! And guess what?! Dumb Blonde was one of the people who started! Screw that STUPID, IDIOTIC GIRL!

" You people out there and Chanyeol, you guys hide upstairs! Right now! GaEun, sister, and brother, would you kindly join my team of assassinating obnoxious and crazy fans?" I commanded. They looked puzzled at first, but still followed my orders. Just because I'm younger than my siblings and my best friend doesn't mean I'm powerless.

" Wait, what do you mean assassinate?" questioned Sehun.

" Oh, you'll see…," I replied with a evil glare and a evil smirk slapped on my face. Everyone started backing away from me. " But don't worry. I won't literally kill anybody. I'll just shut them up, or possibly make them faint. Is that okay with you, parents?" I asked my mom and dad. They just sighed and gave an okay sign. They probably didn't want me to do it, but they were tired and wanted to get some much - needed sleep quickly so they didn't really care about anything anymore...

I quickly led my troop to the garage and opened some cupboards. Inside each were a box full of treasure. In this case, the treasure were knives and scissors. We each grabbed a knife and scissors, knowing that all the troop members had experienced fighting with weapons ( any kind). Then we heard the door burst open.

" Great! Now I have to pay for the new doors!" cried my father, but he seemed to be slightly amused. I quickly locked everyone upstairs and jumped back down to the ground, squashing some crazy fans along the way. My sister was already throwing fans out the first floor windows, while my best friend and brother were fighting back-to-back. I, on the other hand, was the most experienced and violent, so I took two blobs out in two minutes flat. They all were paralyzed.

I looked up and saw EXO covering their mouths, while SNSD were cheering us on. I quickly did a peace sign, and spun around, tripping Dumb Blonde. I placed my knife a millimeter away from her neck, and silenced everyone. They all looked at me, and stared at me in horror. " EVERYONE BE QUIET! PLEASE LEAVE OR WE, MY FAMILY WILL CALL THE POLICE! I DON'T WANT TO BE SACRIFICING ANYONE TONIGHT!" Dumb Bimbo was still under my foot, watching everyone depart unwillingly. " Now about you… Where did you get the information that SM artists were in my house?!"

" I stalked you guys…," she mumbled. I only stared at her in shame, but I let her go. My family and friends sighed in relief. She slowly got up, and started walking towards Chanyeol! MY CHANYEOL! At the last few paces, she broke into a run. She threw her arms around Chanyeol and cried into his shoulder!

" You won't let them take me away from you? Will you?" she cried shamelessly into his shoulder.

Chanyeol looked uncomfortable as he replied," It is Y/N's choice. What we had was nothing. It's over."

"Wait! you guys had something called love?" I had tears running down my face for no apparent reason. I knew idols would have girlfriends or boyfriends, but this was just shocking! I was almost his best friend, and he didn't even tell me this secret! How could he?! Though, I had a secret of my own, but you know what? I'm going to show him my now!


End file.
